50 Shades of Drarry- Guns 'n' Handcuffs
by DarkKnightsDinner
Summary: When Draco drops Scorpius off at wizarding primary school he gets a glimps of a familiar face...who is it and why on earth are they there! Scorpius keeps telling Draco about a boy with blue hair...and wants to know why mummy is at work for so long. teddy is so happy that *she* is gone the lady was evil. Find out who the face is and who 'she' is. warning may have big lemons later
1. Introduction Dracos POV

"Scorpius! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Draco Malfoy, yelled up the stairs of Malfoy mansion. Draco lived with his only son Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius came bounding down the stairs and flew into his father's arms. "Hurry up and eat your breakfast, son." His father smiled. Scorpius nodded and walked quickly into the kitchen eating the toast Twinkle the house elf put on the table. Draco sat down opposite his son, taking a bite of his own toast. "Daddy, when is mummy coming back from work?" Scorpius asked quietly. He knew his daddy didn't like that subject but Scorpius needed to know. "Um...Scorpius, you know your mummy loves you right? Well...she's not coming back to live with us anymore. Me and your mummy split up. I can only love a man..mummy and I are still friends...we just don't love each other...we never have." Draco frowned. "Don't be sad, daddy." Scorpius frowned. "Im not sad. I was just thinking." Draco smiled. "Oh..." Scorpius frowned thoughtfully. He took another bite of his toast.

"Daddy, did you know there's a boy at my school that has blue hair?" Scorpius said suddenly, changing the subject. "No, I didn't." Draco chuckled. "Well he does. He hangs around the older boys. People say his daddy was a Professor at Hogorts." Scorpius said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "Hogwarts," Draco corrected "Whats the boy's name?" Draco asked. "Umm...im not sure. I just know he can change his looks." Scorpius shrugged. "Oh...maybe you can point him out in the play ground when we get to school." Draco smiled. Scorpius nodded and finished off his breakfast.

Draco brushed his sons platinum blonde hair. Scorpius frowned at the scene in the mirror. Draco sighed and ruffled his sons hair. Scorpius's bright grey eyes lit up and he smiled. Scorpius didn't like his hair brushed...he found it 'girly'. He liked his hair ruffled like his fathers. His dad often called him 'mini me'. Scorpius looked at his clothes. A green shirt, black jeans and green shoes. "Lets go." Draco smiled taking Scorpius's little hand and walking out of the door.

They walked down the path in the woods. "So, daddy, why do you like man?" Scorpius asked. Draco bit his bottom lip. "Its complicated." He finally said. Scorpius looked up at his daddy with a confused expression. "Its ok. You can tell me." He said rubbing his daddy's arm. "No, your too young, you wont understand. I'll tell you when the time is right." Draco smiled down at his son. They turned into a dark alleyway. He picked up his son and apparated away their way to the school.

With a crack they walked through the big gates. Draco placed Scorpius on the floor. "Be a good boy, ok? I don't want any more owls from the school telling me you've been naughty." Draco smiled before kissing his son on the forehead. "I promise." Scorpius said after a moment of thinking. He kissed Scorpius again and waved him good bye. Draco looked up and watched his son walk into the school Someone caught his eye. It was a man...with scruffy raven black hair...and-the man was suddenly gone with a crack. He looked strangely familiar but Draco just shrugged it off and walked out the gates. Draco had no clue how the man could apparate out as its a no apparating zone like hogwarts.


	2. Introduction Harrys POV

"Harry!"

My body lethargically responded to the tiny voice, prying open my eyes to reveal vibrant blue hair atop of my godson's head.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Teddy said sarcastically. "It's almost time for school! Get up!" He was almost beaming. I sat up, confused.

"What happened to you? Find a galleon in the couch or something?" I yawned, stretched a little, then got on my feet.

"No, why? Is some there?" His face lit up a little bit and looked toward the living room. I shook my head, slightly enthused. "Aw... well at least you're taking me to school today!" His grin reappeared, and mine faltered. Ginny used to always take him to school.. Well, at least until.. No, Harry. Don't let yourself remember. Just smile and take Teddy to school. You can wallow in self-pity afterwards as long as you like, just don't let Teddy see you like that.

"Yeah, lets go then! Big day today, right?" I grinned yet again, picking him up and nearly tossing him on my back. He laughed and, as one would expect, he sounded exactly like his father.

We got dressed and started to walk around a bit. "So, is she-who-must-not-be-named gone for good?" Teddy asked excitedly. I sighed at his new nickname for Ginny- or as she preferred it now- Ginevra.

"You know better than to call her that. And probably." I let out another sigh. He just kept grinning on about it.

We reached the park, where I'd always apparate to work. No one was ever around, and it was storming at the moment so we were almost guaranteed not to be seen. Teddy grabbed my hand, nodded to assure he was ready, and we apparated to his school. I cast a drying charm on the both of us, and his hair puffed out in the most adorable way. I chuckled. "What?" He looked confused. I grinned and fixed his hair, walking him to the playground. He went off with his friends, and they all raced to the slides. They were all huddled around Teddy, apparently he was showing off his metamorphmagus abilities. I smiled at the scene. He's so young and naive and carefree, what i wouldn't give to be the same..

I waved Teddy goodbye, turned on my heel, and the split second before I apparated, I saw a man with platinum blonde hair and piercing grey-blue eyes. My eyes got large and a flood of memories came back to me. It couldn't be.. Could it? I shook the thought from my head and started home, plopping myself down on the couch as i entered. It was quiet. I switched on the radio for noise, in it hoping to find solace. No such luck. Sighing, I let every detail and memory of the past weeks destroy me emotionally.


	3. Introduction 2 Harrys POV

_~*Harrys P.O.V*~_

'Just another day,' what a laugh. If only I had known what 'just another day' would turn into..

I had taken Teddy muggle shopping for groceries, well, at least after i convinced him to change his hair color to brown. Ginny supposedly had 'emergency quidditch practice' for the Holyhead Harpies, urging us to take our time and not hurry home.

The traffic wasn't nearly as bad as we expected, so we arrived home early. As we walked through the door, each of our arms lined with plastic bags filled to the brim, something crashed upstairs. Glass. A picture frame, perhaps. I took my wand off the kitchen table and headed upstairs, commanding Teddy to stay in the living room. I reached the top of the stairs, and what a scene did I find.

A shattered vase strewn across the floor, along with the pale purple roses that once resided inside it.

A trail of clothing, haphazardly leading to Ginny's and my bedroom.

Insatiable moans. Heavy Breathing and grunting.

I stepped into the room.

My wife. Beneath another man.

A nearly feral-sounding incantation. A flash of light. A man, the same man, on the floor cringing and crying unintelligible sounds of pain.

A desperate cry from the corner of the room.

Then nothing.

Nothing but black.

It wasn't long till Teddy came out about Ginny beating him up when he did wrong. What a bitch! I soon broke up with her, ever since i've been getting letters from loads of girls asking me out or marriage proposals. Im not interested in girls...im confused really...but I cant get that blonde hair out of my head..._Pretty blonde hair. No, Harry! You hate that twit._ I thought.

I flopped down on the kitchen stool and started reading the daily prophet. I wonder how Teddy is going on with the school. He keeps talking about a little boy that keeps staring at his hair...to be honest I would too if I saw a boy with bright blue hair in the playground.

**Hey everyone, sorry this is so short. The girl I was writing this with isnt writing it with me now...i dont know why to be honest. I promise the next one's will be longer! Also, my dog has eaten my USB stick...nasty dog. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, tell me what sort of things to want to happen. Im always open minded. Thanks for reading! ~Love Maxine 3**


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon Draco walked down into the school playground to find Scorpius talking to the boy with blue hair. "Daddy! Over here!" Scorpius called. Draco slowly walked over to his son. "Daddy, this is Teddy Lupin. Teddy, this is my daddy Draco Malfoy." Scorpius said proudly. Draco's ears twitched at the sound of the last name 'Lupin'. "Nice to meet you Teddy." Draco said with a forced smile. "You too." Teddy said quietly. Teddy didn't like Scorpius much. "Come on Teddy, lets go." A voice said. Draco glanced up to see the bright green eyes looking at him. "Hello, Potter." Draco growled. "Hello, Malfoy." Harry said coldly. "Daddy, Can Scorpius come round for a sleep over?" Teddy asked suddenly. Scorpius's eyes lit up. He looked up pleadingly to Draco. "Um. If thats ok with Malfoy then sure." Harry grumbled. They all looked at Draco. "Uh, Sure." Draco drawled, waving his hand in explanation. "Okay, drop Scorpius at mine at 6." Harry muttered. Harry handed Draco a piece of paper saying:

_'394 Duck Down Cottage'_

Draco went to say something mean about the name of the house, but decided not to. "See you then." Draco growled. Harry watched Draco and Scorpius walk off hand in hand up the hill. Harry's eyes trailed to Draco's bum. Harry blinked when he realised what he was doing and walked home with Teddy.

Draco and Scorpius walked down the path, Draco muttering quietly about 'Why did Teddy call Potter daddy'.

**Later that evening**

"Daddy! Im ready to go!" Scorpius called, hurdling down the stairs, almost tripping over at the bottom. "Be careful when your coming down the stairs." Draco exhaled. "Daddy, why are you so grumpy?" Scorpius frowned. "Im not." Draco said with a forced smile. "...Okay." said Scorpius unshurly. "Master Malfoy, Herakin is making your dinner." Herakin the houself squeaked. "Thank you Herky...please can you tell *Twinky that Scorpius wont be at home tonight and tell Hokey that can she check up on her baby's eggs...i think I heard some noise in there earlier." Draco frowned. "Yes Master Malfoy." Herakin squeaked, bowing. "Come on. Lets go." Draco sighed, taking Scorpius's hand and strutted out of the house.

Draco took a left instead of a right. "Daddy, where are we going?" Scorpius asked, fear creeping into his eyes. It was pitch black and they were walking through the non lit woods. "I created a new apparation point." Draco said quietly, his voice making them both jump slightly. "Oh...mummy told me that there was monsters in the woods..." Scorpius whispered. Draco felt his heart twinge. He and Astoria never loved eachother. They only got together so he could have a Malfoy Heir. She knew that...they went their separate ways when Scorpius was 4, he was now 5 ½ . It was still raw. "Did she now?" Said Draco, frowning. "Yes." Scorpius replied.

***I changed Twinkles name to Twinky. Hey guys! I am now writing this fanfic on my own as my "partner" ditched me -_- I have got help with the ideas (as I was so stuck that I thought of ending this fanfic but remembered all of you lot so I decided to get help) from my friend who owns this supermegafoxyawesomehot page ****Draco Is Our King, heres a link: StillWaitingForMyHogwartsAcc eptanceLetter**


End file.
